You're still the one!
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: COMPLETE Set around the D3 era. Connie breaks up with Guy, and finds herself drifting apart from the ducks, trying to deal with peer pressure and a new friend lands her in serious danger. Please R&R!
1. Breaking Guy's heart and meeting CJ

YOU'RE STILL THE ONE  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks, unfortunately, but I have my dreams lol. I haven't made any money from this story so suing isn't really an option.  
  
Summery : Set around the time of D3, looks into why Connie dumped Guy and revolves around Connie's feelings. Everything is in Connie's p.o.v  
  
CHAPTER 01  
  
You're still the one  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
You're still the one  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
~ Shania Twain ~ You're still the one ~  
  
Here I lay unconscious, well sort of, in a hospital bed, tubes and pipes pushing liquids and pain relief into my body. I never thought 2 months ago, that so many tiny mistakes would lead to this. I can faintly hear the ducks outside whispering amongst themselves and I'm slightly aware of someone sat next to me, holding my hand tightly, probably my mom or maybe Guy or Julie but after the way I've treat them both over the past 2 months I wouldn't be surprised if they were outside at all, but strangely enough I know that they aren't far away, it isn't their style to turn their back on their friends, even when they have been as vicious and cruel as I have.  
  
It all started 2 months ago, I was at the river side with Guy. It was our spot, where we always came to on dates or just to hang out. I had decided that morning, that Guy and I were over. I suppose it all came about because I was in a foul mood and every little thing was bothering me. Guy had called me to organise our meeting, and even down the phone when he was being his sweetest, I found it sickening. So there I was waiting for Guy, waiting for Guy to turn up so I could brutally dump him.  
  
"Hey gorgeous". He crept up behind me and pulled me into a tight hug.  
  
"Ugh, Guy get off me". I pushed him away from me. I could see the hurt cross his face, but it soon disappeared. "Guy, I need to tell you something". I began.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything". He stepped toward me again.  
  
"Guy, I can't tell you this with you slobbering all over me". I pushed him away again. This time the hurt came and remained there. "Guy, I want to break up". I told him.  
  
"Why? I thought you loved me"! He pleaded.  
  
"I do, but not like that anymore. I'm tired of being Connie and Guy, I JUST want to be Connie for a while. I mean we're going to high school in a few weeks, I want to test new waters and I can't do that with attachments". I argued, but as softly as I could manage, which was probably far from the gentle approach.  
  
"So I'm an attachment now am I? Nice to know exactly what you think about me Con". He really sounded hurt, but as horrible as it sounds, it got my back up even more.  
  
"Oh Guy stop acting like the injured party here. You think I'm enjoying this? We swore we would always be truthful with each other and the first time I actually tell you how I feel". I stopped mid sentence.  
  
"Yeah I do think you're enjoying this, this isn't being truthful, this is just another of your little games, where you try to push people away so they keep coming back for more. It's all about attention seeking. Well I'm so sorry that this time, I'm not playing to your rules. Yes we are definitely over, but the only difference there is to all the other times we broke up, is this time we are definitely NOT getting back together". He almost yelled in my face, before storming off.  
  
For the remainder of the summer, which was a total of 2 weeks, I didn't leave my house. Sure the Minnesota members of the ducks tried continually to get me to come out for a game of school yard hockey, but I shut myself away from them. The first time I saw them was when we met up to skate to Eden Hall our new school, even then Guy and I never spoke a single word to each other and I could tell that the ducks were feeling a little awkward around us.  
  
After we had made a fool out of ourselves by skating in the back entrance and making a mess of the stage, we made our way to our home rooms. Luckily I wasn't in the same room as Guy. I had been reunited with my best friend Julie. The team had been basically split into 2, I was with Julie, Adam, Russ, Fulton and Ken. We made our way to our room and of course, after not seeing any of the ducks since my break up with Guy, there were questions thrown at me as to why I had broken up with him.  
  
"So what happened between you"? Julie asked me on the way to home room.  
  
"I wanted to go on a break for a while, so that I could actually enter high school without being known as 'Connie and Guy', but he blew up at me saying this was just another of my games to seek attention". I explained, but not truthfully.  
  
"That doesn't sound like Guy". Julie commented.  
  
"What can I say, he's changed".  
  
Little did I know at the time, but it was me that had changed, Guy had remained the faithful boyfriend or rather ex-boyfriend that he had always been. After home room, I made my way to my first class, math. None of the ducks from my home room were in my class and I was hoping that at least one other duck was in the same class. Well I got my wish, unfortunately I wasn't particularly happy with the choice of duck. We both entered and sat as far apart as we possibly could, yet again Guy got the best seat. He was sat around some nice looking guys and I was sat around some girls who all looked like the couldn't have had more that half an hours sleep. One girl from this particular group seemed a little more perky than the others and immediately noticed me looking at her and her friends.  
  
"Hey, I'm CJ". She greeted me.  
  
"Hi, I'm Connie". I smiled toward her.  
  
"So are you one of a thousand prepsies in this God awful existence"? She was pretty forward toward me.  
  
"God no, I'm here on a hockey scholarship". I told her.  
  
"Oh, so you're one of these bird people that everyone has been going on about".  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't put it like that, but yeah".  
  
We chatted for another 5 minutes until the teacher arrived, even then she managed to pass me a leaflet over. I opened it up and read about an off campus party. I decided there and then, that I would go. Maybe I would make a few new friends. As we were packing our things away, CJ stepped toward me.  
  
"So you coming"?  
  
"Yeah, sure, I could do with letting my hair down".  
  
That was that, She quickly told me to meet her at the main gates where I could have a ride. We parted and headed on to our next class. The day seemed to go pretty slow and although I was in another few classes with Guy, I'm glad to say there were more ducks around us. After a God awful practise, I met my mom who had brought over some stuff as I had decided that I was going to live in the dorms, which I thought at the time would give me my independence, wrong again. I was ready in no time at all and dashed out of the dorms, saying a quick goodbye to Julie, who was still sorting through her things.  
  
At the party, I shared a couple of cans with CJ, believe me when I say it only took few to get me at the very least a little tipsy and very few more to get me wasted. I wasn't immune to drinking and as a result CJ had to walk me back to my dorm room. Of course feeling the effects of the alcohol, I was giggling loudly along with CJ. We couldn't have been no more than 5 steps into the dorms, when Mrs Taggert one of my teachers, also known as 'old fagot' caught us. Well if looks could kill I'd have been dead right there and then. She escorted us to our rooms, as well as a few stern words and something about the dean. When I got into my room, I was still giggling and of course woke the sleeping Julie, who also didn't seem too pleased, but being the friend that she is, helped me get ready for bed then tucked me in.  
  
The following morning, I was woken up by Julie's alarm and the bright sunshine, shining directly onto me. A bright eyed Julie got herself ready and then forced my aching body up. My head was pounding and my stomach felt like it was doing flip flops. Julie didn't ask any questions, but then again, I think she already knew the answers. In the cafeteria, I sat as far away from Guy as possible and Goldberg, whose plate was piled high with waffles and pancakes. The rich aroma did nothing but make me feel even more queasy. I sat in silence, resting my heavy head in my hands and occasionally sipping on my bottle of water.  
  
"What's wrong"? Charlie asked as he sat opposite me.  
  
"It would seem she has a hangover". Julie sat next to me with some toast and cereal. "Here, eat this". Julie pushed the toast under my nose.  
  
"Where the hell did you get this bad"? Fulton asked, as I nibbled on the toast.  
  
Before I could answer him, I ran off in search for the bathroom, holding my hand tightly over my mouth. I only just made the bathroom in time to empty my stomach of whatever crap it was full of. As I knelt there catching my breath, I could hear someone puking in the next cubicle. It was only on exiting that I realised it was CJ.  
  
"Hey, you look as bad as I feel". I chuckled a little.  
  
"Bad hangover, huh"? She asked as we both began rinsing our mouths.  
  
"Yeah, you"? I asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"Nah, I don't get hangover's anymore".  
  
"Then why were you throwing up then"? I asked a little confused.  
  
"Oh that, I make myself sick. It gets rid of all the crap inside me, it also helps keep my weight down. When you go to a lot of parties like me, you put a little weight on". She told me. "Anyway, you coming to the party tonight"?  
  
"I don't know, I have practise, then I promised to catch a movie with Jules". I told her.  
  
"Don't be such a spoil sport, bring her along. High school supposed to be the best time of your life. You can watch movies anytime".  
  
So that was CJ, who I thought was a great friend, it wouldn't be until later, that I would find out how much of a friend she really was.  
  
So what did you guys think? Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Feeling betrayed, but being the betrayin...

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing and I haven't made a penny, hence the reason why I'm so poor!!!!  
  
NEBULA2 - I know what you mean about Portman and Fulton, though I honestly never thought of it that way. Personally I think this is one of the best stories I've written. Anyways enjoy this update because it probably won't be until next weekend that I get another chapter up. Thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
BEANER - The reason why Connie is in hospital will be explained later, I've kind of written it as a flashback sorta thing. Enjoy this update because I probably won't be able to update again until next weekend thanks to my brilliant(laughs hysterically) making me go to bloody work experience even though I don't really need to. Anyways thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK-00 - Arrrr aren't you the sweetest, I'm not meaning to sound big headed but I really love this story and think it's one of my best. Anyways enjoy this update since it will probably be next week when I manage to update again. Thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 02  
  
Well after my chat with CJ in the toilets, I headed back out to the ducks. Julie was looking at me a little worried, but after throwing up, I felt a lot better, though CJ's words were running through my mind 'When you go to a lot of parties like me, you put a little weight on'. I thought CJ had the perfect body, so why did she think she had to throw up to keep her weight down. Then it hit me, maybe I looked fat at the side of her. I mean I wasn't half as thin as her, she had, had guys drooling over her last night at the party, but not a single one had looked at me.  
  
"You feel better"? Julie asked, I noticed that some of the ducks including Guy had left the table.  
  
"Yeah, a bit". I replied, getting up from the table to head to my first class.  
  
"Aren't you gonna finish your breakfast"? Julie pursued the uneaten toast sat on the table.  
  
"Nah, I'm not really hungry". I lied, after emptying my stomach I was starving, but I had decided on the spot that I needed to diet.  
  
"Hang on a sec, we're in the class, we might as well walk together". She quickly stood and emptied her tray before heading out of the room with me, only quickly saying a goodbye to the guys. "So, what film do you fancy seeing"? She prompted a conversation.  
  
"Ah". I began.  
  
"Don't 'Ah' Con, we made plans, I haven't seen you all summer, we have a lot of catching up to do".  
  
"But instead of a movie, wouldn't you prefer to go to a party"? I was hoping she would agree.  
  
"Don't you think you did enough partying last night"? She argued.  
  
"I promised CJ that I would go". I replied.  
  
"Fine then, you go, I'm sure I can find someone else to hang out with". She picked up her pace.  
  
"Julie, why are you pissed at me"? I picked up her pace.  
  
"I'm not pissed". She responded plainly.  
  
"Then why are you walking so fast"?  
  
"Because we're late for class". She then picked up her pace even more.  
  
I didn't know then, that I was soon going to lose my best friend, due to constant partying and betrayal of our friendship. We had been best friends since we were 12, when apart we rang each other at least once a day, much to our parents anger, I told her everything and knew I could trust her with my life.  
  
I was called to the Dean's office later that day, I was shaking as I made my way down the corridor. I could still hear the class 'ohh-ing and ahh- ing' as I was called over the loudspeaker. I was ashamed that on my second day I was being called to see him, AND to make it worse, it was during math. As I stood, I noticed Guy's disapproving look, even CJ had giggled as I walked past her. I sat down in the Dean's office and the stern receptionist or whatever she might be, kept looking at me over the brim of her glasses.  
  
"The Dean will see you now". Her voice boomed at me.  
  
I slowly and tentatively made my way into his office. I had only met him 2 maybe 3 times, and each had been brief. I was scared this would go on my permanent record and my mom would find out. Oh Lord you might as well have killed me right there, if she was going to find out.  
  
"Ah, Miss Moreau, please sit down". He offered me the seat opposite him. "I hear from last nights dorm supervisor Mrs Taggert, that you broke your curfew and were clearly drunk. What have you got to say for yourself"? He made me feel like I was 3 years old again.  
  
"Nothing Sir". I mumbled.  
  
"Haven't you got an excuse? Did you not know about curfew"? He probed.  
  
"Yes sir, I knew. I just didn't realise I was THAT late". I felt like crying.  
  
"Where did you buy the alcohol to get drunk Miss Moreau"? It was then that the perfect excuse hit me.  
  
"I didn't mean to drink any alcohol, I swear I was drinking punch all night. It was only supposed to be an innocent party". I whined forcing a few tears to spill. "Someone must have spiked it, but I drank a lot of it because it was SO hot". I cried a little more.  
  
"Ok, I'll let you off, this once. But may I suggest not going to off campus parties in future". He softened.  
  
"I won't Sir, I promise". I lied through my teeth.  
  
"You may go back to class". He ended the conversation.  
  
I have to admit, that I was pretty darn pleased with myself. I had enjoyed myself last night, and gotten away with being late back and being as pissed as a fart, I couldn't wait to tell CJ. I managed to get through the rest of the day without getting into any trouble. I was questioned by the ducks as to why the Dean wanted to see me, I was even asked by Fulton about where I managed to get as drunk as I did. I told them all about how I hadn't intentionally gotten drunk but my drinks had been spiked, they bought it hook, line and sinker, but none where too pleased when Julie just 'happened to mention' that I was going out to another party that night.  
  
Well my constant partying went on for a month or so, I had however managed not to be caught by the dorm supervisor again, after learning I could climb the drain pipe that just happened to be outside mine and Julies room. Julie however remained dead set against my going out, of which caused us to have many arguments that pushed her closer to the team and me further away. As you could probably guess my lack of concentration on the ice and bad playing did nothing but get me doing laps practise after practise. I was soon skipping every other practise and found myself continually sat on the bench in games. Coach Orion was far from impressed with me and we often had chats which ended in us both arguing with each other. I'm pretty surprised that I didn't manage to get myself thrown off the team.  
  
My weight another big part of my life at the moment. The nights I didn't actually go out partying, I would get to bed early only to wake up at the crack of dawn to go running and then returning for breakfast to throw it all up again. I was proud of my new ability. I would eat my meals as usual, even wolfing down food, then dash off excusing myself with excuses such as I had homework or I was meeting with my new best friend CJ, of which I was more than likely doing neither, it was purely so I could run to the bathroom to throw up. Something I believed I had mastered since I now no longer had to stick my fingers down my throat to do.  
  
I was drowning inside and spiralling out of control. Guy and I weren't on talking terms, but every so often, few words of resentment and cruelty were thrown at each other, mainly started by me. Not a single guy in this prepsville had looked twice at me, and to make it worse, Guy had millions of girls hanging from his arms. It pained me even more when I realised, Scooter, the varsity goalie had taken an interest in Julie. I began thinking that I was still too fat and began dieting even harder, only eating the healthiest of foods and eating little of them.  
  
CJ and I soon stopped hanging together, probably due to my hideous jealousy of her, I often felt like the 3rd wheel when around her, what with her endless lists of boyfriends and my totally empty one. With CJ and partying out of the way, I actually started getting my mind back on hockey, much to Coach Orion's joy. I began pushing myself so hard during the games, that I made even Adam look as though he didn't push himself.  
  
The game before we played varsity, I headed into mine and Julie's changing room with Julie close behind. I was still panting from the game, but I had managed to pass it off as exhilaration of our win, whilst on the ice and it had gone un-noticed, it didn't unfortunately go un-noticed by Julie.  
  
"You ok"? Julie looked at me as she began taking her pads off.  
  
"Yeah fine, I just played hard". I batted her comment away.  
  
"You sure". She looked at me suspiciously, as I began taking my pads off.  
  
"Yeah". I answered.  
  
When I had got my pads off, I realized that my sweats I always wore underneath were wet through with sweat, of course this didn't go un-noticed by Julie. She commented on it and I snapped that it was just because I had played hard. I knew she hadn't bought my excuse but she dropped it all the same.  
  
We made our way back to the dorms, and I went straight to bed, where I slept until the following morning, where practise was at 5am. The practise was gruelling and I found myself competing with myself to keep up. It was at the end of the practise that Coach Orion gave us back our Duck's jerseys. It brought a renewed spirit back to us and we were soon acting like we used to back in our team USA ducks days. After practise we went our separate ways, some of us, including me, went back to bed as it was a Saturday, the others went for breakfast and hung out together, I presume. I spent the biggest part of my weekend in bed, only exiting to go and have something to eat, even though I didn't know why I bothered since I only threw it back up.  
  
Sunday afternoon was our big match against the varsity, I was slightly nervous about playing them. Sure we'd worked hard on certain skills that would definitely help us, but in the words of Coach Orion 'the way the wiped our faces in the dirt last time was no fluke' or something to that effect. We put our pads on in silence and entered the main part of the ice arena.  
  
"This is for Hans". Charlie told us as we stepped onto the ice, forming a circle where we touched the ice in respect for Hans.  
  
The game was brutal and I can't ever remember playing as hard as I did, I even found myself working TOGETHER with Guy, the first time in a long time. When Guy got checked into the boards I know my heart skipped a beat, but I pushed the thought aside and continued keeping my head in the game even though the arrival of Portman and his strip tease didn't help. When we won we spent time together on the ice celebrating, even more so with the added surprise Coach Bombay had added. I couldn't help but notice when Scooter skated up to Julie and pecked her on the cheek. I was overcome with jealousy, of which I scolded myself for. Just before we separated to get changed we all decided to go out for pizza in celebration of our win.  
  
At the pizza place, I purposely sat at the end of the booth, mainly so after eating I could go to the bathroom and because Guy was sat at the back. We ate up and began chatting about the win, I excused myself and headed to the bathroom. On my return I heard slight murmurings coming from the booth. I hid myself for a moment listening to the conversation between them.  
  
"She looks so thin and fragile, has she been dieting or something". Adam whispered.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm worried, after practise on Saturday morning, she could hardly catch her breath in the changing rooms and when she took her pads off she was wet through with sweat". Julie joined in.  
  
"Yeah but we all worked really hard that practise, it's understandable". Fulton countered.  
  
"Yeah but I worked just as hard as you guys and I have more and thicker padding than you guys, and I was no where near Connie's state". Julie returned.  
  
"I agree with Julie, there's something up, she pushes herself even more than Adam and he pushes himself more than humanly possible". Charlie retorted, laughing a little at the Adam part.  
  
"Talking behind my back huh? Nice to know exactly what you think about me". I snapped as I stepped around the corner of the booth and grabbed my jacket, before heading to the exit.  
  
"Wait, Con, we're just worried about you". Julie began to follow, then the others.  
  
"Well don't bother, if you were so worried why didn't you talk to me first before talking about me behind my back". I spat angrily. "Oh and here's what I owe for the pizza". I slammed a note down on the counter then left.  
  
"Connie, wait up, let us explain". Charlie and the others followed.  
  
"Forget it. Don't even come near me. I don't ever want to speak to you again. Oh and I quit the team". I snapped walking even faster.  
  
When I got round the corner, I began to run, I ran all the way back to the dorms, before jumping on my bed and crying into my pillow. 15 minutes Julie came in and sat beside me. I jumped away from her. I felt betrayed by who I classed as my best friend, huh, I didn't realise that she was being my best friend there and then, it was me that had stopped being her best friend.  
  
So what do you think?? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. This is how I ended up here

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing and have earnt a total some of £0.00 from writing this.  
  
EVERYONE : I'm sorry, I'm not thanking you individually this time, but writing this is taking all my time, see I've broken my finger, don't vry will ya, cos I see this as a good thing as I can't go to work experience tomorrow, YAY!!!! Anyways thank you everyone for your reviews, they mean so much. Oh and Joc I'll sing you an extra song later ok. CHEER MI DEARS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 03  
  
Over the next few days, the ducks all tried talking to me, but I either avoided them before they got the chance, or snubbed them by ignoring them. The truth be known, I wasn't particularly annoyed with them for the fact that they had been worried about it me, it was mainly because they were talking about me behind my back. Within a week, I was on talking terms with Julie, but when we did speak I was short and snappy with her, even more so when Scooter rang her. I handed her the phone over and stormed out of the building, not particularly caring about the lovey dovey conversation they would no doubtedly have.  
  
I wandered around town, kicking stones every so often, brushing past people without a care in the world. I soon ended up back home, where my mom and dad had just finished eating dinner. On my entrance, they both rushed to greet me. I was pleased that someone for once was pleased to see me, but this dramatically changed when I took my jacket off.  
  
"Oh my God, Connie how much weight have you lost"? My mom shrieked.  
  
"I haven't". I replied, hoping that, that would be the end of it.  
  
"You're so THIN". My dad just had to comment.  
  
"I'm no thinner than the last time you saw me". I argued.  
  
"Yes you are, you're a good 3 clothes sizes smaller".  
  
"Look, I'm not, can we please drop this". I wandered past them.  
  
"No Connie, we can't just drop this, you look awful". My dad followed me.  
  
"Well thanks a lot dad, you really know how to compliment a girl. I'm going, I'm obviously not gonna be able to have a quiet night in with my parents". I headed for the door.  
  
"Connie, don't you dare speak like that to us, we care about you deeply, that is why we are worried about you". My mom pulled me back.  
  
"If you care about me, you'll leave me alone". I stormed out of the house, then started running when I was vaguely aware of my dad following.  
  
When I thought I was a safe distance, I began walking, only vaguely aware that I was crying. I knew my parents wouldn't come after me, they had long ago learnt to leave me alone for a few days before trying to talk to me. Somewhere along the way, I felt someone drop into my pace at the side of me, I wasn't particularly bothered who it was at that moment, it could have been a rapist for all I cared.  
  
"So you wanna tell me what's up"? I recognised the voice as Scooters.  
  
"Not really". I replied.  
  
"Hey, your loss, I've got a pretty good pair of ears". He laughed.  
  
"I just feel like everyone is turning against me, first the ducks, now my parents". I began.  
  
He walked around town with me for awhile, letting me pour my heart out to him. Eventually he walked me back to my dorm. I stood outside, looking into his deep green eyes, before I knew it we were kissing, and God where they good kisses, suddenly I felt an arm yank me backwards. I realised when that person was tossing a slap at Scooters face, then dragging me upstairs to our room that it was Julie.  
  
"You bitch". She yelled at me, when we were inside. "How could you do that to me. God you knew how much I liked him".  
  
"Hey, I was just giving him exactly what he wanted, it's obvious you weren't living up to his expectations". I spat harshly at her, receiving a stinging slap across the face.  
  
"I will NEVER forgive you for this. You are no friend of mine". She stormed out, leaving me stood in shock.  
  
The next day, I headed to practise early, I wanted to talk to Coach Orion. I entered his office on his command and sat there looking at him, nervous about what I was about to say. I tediously told him that I wanted to quit the team, and after much persuasion he finally gave in, asking me to play one last game, that would be the following night. I agreed and headed to get changed. Not surprisingly, Julie didn't speak a word to me, and not many ducks did either, but at this stage, I was past caring, I was here for one purpose and that was to play hockey. The practise couldn't have ended quicker, and whilst the others chatted with each other, I headed straight to get changed and left without speaking a word. When I got back to the dorm, I began packing some bags with clothes, I had almost emptied my closet when Julie appeared putting her hockey bag in her closet. I could tell she was about to leave again, but stopped on seeing me packing my bags.  
  
"What are you doing"? She asked.  
  
"Leaving this stupid school". I retorted.  
  
"If this is because of what's happening between us, we can sort it out". She told me.  
  
"Don't praise yourself too much Jules, I'm not leaving because of you, I'm leaving because I can't stand this prepsville, I can't stand being part of a team that I don't belong to anymore. As of tomorrow, I'm off the team". I continued packing. She quickly disappeared, out of the room, more than likely to tell the ducks.  
  
I couldn't have been more right, within 5 minutes Charlie appeared, sitting silently on Julie's bed and watching me with a meaningful expression on his face. I could tell he was thinking of something to say that would keep me on the team, unfortunately, what with the mood I was in, he wasn't going to have much luck.  
  
"What do you want"? I asked finally, getting bored of his silent existence.  
  
"Why are doing this"? He finally said.  
  
"Because I hate this place". I replied.  
  
"C'mon Con, I've known you since I was 4 years old, you can surely find a better excuse than 'because I hate this place'". He told me.  
  
"Is that all". I looked at him directly.  
  
"Julie said, you said that, you can't stand being part of team, that you don't belong to anymore". Charlie told me.  
  
"Yeah, so". I answered.  
  
"No matter how far you go away, you'll always belong to the ducks".  
  
"Save the talk Charlie, I'm leaving and that's it, I cleared it with Orion today, tomorrows my last game".  
  
"I'm not trying to stop you Con, all I'm saying is, is that we'll always be here for you". He got up and headed out, leaving me to think over his words.  
  
The next day, I stayed in bed most of the morning, I finally got dressed at about lunch time. Julie had gone out with the ducks as far as I knew, but I couldn't blame her, with the way things had been between us. I started packing the last of my things, when I came across mine and Julie's comfort bag. It was filled with bars of chocolate and our two favourite films - stepmom and Ghost, we had made it up when we first came here and I would moan about Guy. I began eating one of the bars and soon, I had eaten the full bag full, only leaving the videos. I threw the bag onto Julie's bed, noticing it was time for me to go to the ice arena. I grabbed my hockey bag and ran out of the room. I had changed into my pads, before I realised, I had eaten all that crap. I rushed off to the bathroom and began throwing it all up, whilst in the process, I heard the main door swing open and close. I went to the basin and wiped my mouth and went back out, where Julie was just tying her skates. She looked at me and I saw a worried expression cross her face and her mouth begin to open, but she quickly shut it. I quickly put my skates on, then my helmet and followed Julie out of the door.  
  
I was sat on the bench for most of the first period, but I wasn't particularly bothered by that, during the second period, Orion sent me out. I struggled to keep up. I began feeling dizzy but pushed myself even harder, forcing myself to go out on top. Between face off's Charlie came up beside me, and looked at me through our face masks.  
  
"You ok"? He looked at me with a concerned look on his face. "You look a bit pale".  
  
"I'm fine". I skated off, feeling even more dizzy and sick by the second.  
  
Adam won the face off and passed the puck to Averman who passed it to me. I was just heading toward the goal, when I heard who I thought was Charlie yelling at me to get out of the way. I looked up to see two big guys heading straight for me. The last thing I remember, was being crushed against the plexiglass then falling hard onto the floor, as I landed I felt a couple of cracks throughout my body and shooting pain. I pulled myself up and headed toward my team mates, who were stick handling around our opponents goal. Adam finally got the puck in, just before the end of period buzzer went off. I can't remember feeling more relieved than I did right then. We all headed into the boys changing rooms, where we would be given encouraging comments by Orion. I was walking slowly behind Guy, who I was still trying my best to ignore. As soon as I walked through the door, my dizziness took over and grabbed the door frame to support myself.  
  
"Connie you alright"? Adam asked from behind, causing everyone to turn. Just as I was about to reply with what I thought would be a confident yes, everything went black and I felt my body fall forward into Guy.  
  
So that is how, I got myself laying here in this bed, even though I'm not visibly conscious, I am a little. It's rather hard to explain, I'm vaguely aware of a few things that are happening around me, but not everything is all clear, probably due to the pain racking my body, I still feel incredibly dizzy and now sick due to the dizziness.  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Feeling ill and guilty

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing, for Gods sake, how many times. Lol.  
  
BEANER : I broke my finger by pulling on a strap, you know them elastic things with the hooks on the end, I pulled on it and it snapped back into my index fingers knuckle, tell ya I dint feel too good after that lol, and typing takes forever with my finger strapped up lol. I know isn't Connie just a bitch in this story lol. Anyways this is the last chapter, and my next story will be my sequel to D4, WAYHEY!!! Lol. Thank you once again for your continual support and reviewing throughout this story, What would I do without you and Joc huh? *wipes tear away from eyes* lol. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!!!  
  
ANNE918 - I'm not meaning to brag but I personally think this story is really good, in fact I think it's my best so far. Thank you once again for your support and reviews. This is the last chapter of this story, but I'm hoping to get my new story, the sequel to D4 up soon. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK-00 - Shall we just feel sorry for them all, it would probably work out best, well except for Scooter, because I don't like him lol. Arr thank you for the finger comment, I think I'll survive though lol. Anyways cheers for your reviews and support. tHis is the end of this story I'm afraid but my new story the sequal to D4 will hopefully be up soon. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!  
  
NEBULA2 - I agree with you there, I think Connie's jealous, but she's more messed up than anything else. I never really did care for Connie either at first, but I think she's warming to me now. I absolutly HATE Scooter, but I guess you already guessed that lol. Right this is the last chapter of this story, but I'm hoping to update my new story, the sequel to D4 soon. Anyways thank you for all your reviews and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!  
  
JOC - I'd have killed Scooter definitely, he has no excuse for kissing Connie, Connie however has an excuse, she's messed up inside lol - well she'd have to, to kiss that mong lol. Arr aren't you the sweetest saying Im' a phenominal writer. Arrr bless lol. Right as for my song, I'll sing you my new fave cos I watched the film for the first time yesterday and fell in love with it. WILD WOMEN DO, AND THEY DON'T REGRET IT, YOU TELL ME YOU WANT A WOMEN WHO'S, AS SIMPLE AS A FLOWER, WELL IF YOU WANT ME TO ACT LIKE THAT, YOU'VE GOT TO PAY ME BY THE HOUR, DON'T WANT TO TRAVEL IN THE DANGER ZONE, PICK ANOTHER NUMBER, DON'T WANT A LOVER WHO CAN HOLD HER OWN, BABY STEP A SIDE, IF YOU DON'T WANNA RIDE, BECAUSE, WILD WOMEN DO, AND THEY DON'T REGRET IT - Natalie Cole - Pretty women. Right this is the last chapter of this story, but I'm hoping to get my new story, the sequel to D4 up soon. Thank you once again for your continual support and reviews throughout this story. I would be lost without you and Beaner, but we'll not get into that cos I might start crying lol. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 04  
  
After collapsing in the changing rooms, the first thing I remember is coming round a little, feeling incredibly dizzy and very sick. I wasn't under control of my body just yet, so getting up to be sick was out of the question,. I finally managed to open my eyes, just enough to see the plain white wash walls and of course Charlie and Julie's heads hovering over my own. They were saying things to me, but I couldn't quite make out what they were. The room immediately began spinning around me, I could feel sick rising in my throat. I start panicking and throwing myself around in the bed, trying to get them to understand what I wanted. Charlie moved out of view and then one shrill word came through clear.  
  
"NURSE". It had to be Charlie calling for someone, then Julie disappeared, I tried grabbing to get her back, but I could only grab the nurse who had appeared.  
  
"Shh, Connie, it's ok, calm down. It's just the drugs making you a little disorientated". I couldn't understand what she was telling me, but her calm presence helped me calm down.  
  
Eventually I was calm enough for her to let go of my shoulders and disappear from the room, again Charlie and Julie came back in and sat beside me. Julie took my hand tightly in her own, I could feel her shaking rapidly.  
  
"How'd you feel"? Charlie spoke the first words I could actually understand.  
  
"I'm gonna be sick". I sat bolt up right and grabbed for the small bowl that was next to me.  
  
After being sick, the dizziness wore off and I was able to open my eyes fully and take in my surroundings more fully. The blinds on the window that showed the corridor were open and I could see vague outlines of the ducks and what I could only guess was Coach Orion. I took one look at Charlie and Julie and realised they were in there sweats from straight after the game.  
  
"You gave us quite a fright there Miss Moreau". Charlie began saying sternly but laughed a little.  
  
"What happened"? I asked groggily pulling myself up into a slight sitting position.  
  
"You collapsed right after the second period". Julie told me, her voice quivering. "You ok, you've gone pale again"? Julie looked at me intently.  
  
I shook my head as another dizzy spell came back, but shaking my head didn't exactly help. the room began spinning quicker than it had before, I rubbed at my eyes violently and tried opening them, but the dizziness seized on. I began crying out of fright as now I couldn't make out any objects, my breathing became more rapid and my arms were thrashing around trying to find Charlie or Julie to hold onto, I didn't realise that all this thrashing about was doing me little good.  
  
"MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP". I shrieked crying and petrified.  
  
There was a sudden loud bang and someone telling Julie and Charlie to leave, I panicked even more then, I felt something cover my mouth and nose and began trying to yank it away. I was told to calm down as it was just some oxygen to help me breath easily. the next thing I knew I was heaving to be sick.  
  
"No Connie, don't be sick, breathe in and out slowly". A voice told me.  
  
Nope, that wasn't going to happen, I threw myself up and leant over what I could only guess was the side of the bed and threw up. I managed to open my eyes and I just saw a pool of blood, this made me scream even more out of pure fear. That was the last thing I remember as I blacked out again. The next time I woke up, I didn't feel dizzy anymore, but I still felt unbelievably sick, my mom and dad where sat at the side of my bed.  
  
"Mommy, what's happening to me"? I whispered, I leant over and grasped at her and my dads hands.  
  
"You're very ill sweetheart, but your going to be ok". My mom was almost in tears.  
  
"What's wrong with me"? I was afraid to ask what was making me feel so ill, but I wanted to know.  
  
"You're anorexic or bulimic, which ever it might be and you've broken you ankle, a few ribs and a mild concussion from the hockey game". My dad answered me calmly.  
  
"I'm sorry". I began crying.  
  
"It's ok baby". My dad squeezed my hand.  
  
A few hours later, when I was feeling a little bit more with it, the doctor popped into see me and explained what exactly was going on. I was anorexic from all the binge eating and stuff I had been doing, I was very underweight, weighing in at a minuet 6 stone. I had broken 3 of my ribs, my ankle and had concussion from the game, I was going to have to stay in hospital for a number of weeks until my weight was back to what they classed as a safe weight and then I would have to take it easy, only going to classes that involved no extracurricular activities, and with all that my weight would need assessing every month or so. Then he explained that I would need to have counselling to help this from reoccurring, well I felt like telling him it definitely wouldn't, as I actually noticed for the first time how thin I looked, and had no idea how I managed to get away with it for so long. When he disappeared, my mom and dad left, allowing the ducks to come in and see me.  
  
Julie stepped in slowly and her face was stained with tears, her body language spelt fear and I immediately began crying with guilt. She rushed over to me and I put my arms around her shoulders. We sat together crying for a while until I shuffled over the bed allowing her to sit at my side.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry for everything Julie. I'm sorry for being a bitch to you, kissing Scooter, not listening to you when you were right to be worrying about me". I cried a little more.  
  
"I'm sorry too, I never realised that you were so unhappy. As for Scooter, who needs him, you weren't the only one doing the kissing, I suppose I should be thanking you for showing me his true side early enough".  
  
"None of this is your fault". I told her.  
  
We talked a little longer, mainly apologising to each other continually and then I told her what the doctor said. After about an hour of talking, she left allowing someone else to come in. The ducks came and went mostly in two's or three's. Just as Fulton and Portman left the room, I realised that the only person that hadn't been in was Guy, not that I could blame him. I fell into a restless sleep, I dreamt of Guy, how we used to be and how we were now. When I woke up, I made a mental note to myself to apologise to Guy. I had no idea what time it was, but the ducks had gone back to the dorms and my parents were having a quick chat with the doctor before they left, the room made me feel lonely, scared and bored. I reached over for the magazine Julie had bought for me and began reading well actually looking at the pictures as the writing wasn't doing much good for my vision, when I heard the door opening, I carried on reading, expecting it to be a nurse coming to check on me.  
  
"Hey". I heard that gruff voice that I had come to love and then hate.  
  
"Hi". I stuttered as I looked up to see the last person I expected, holding some flowers in his hand.  
  
"So how you feeling"? He asked, still stood in the doorway.  
  
"Like I haven't eaten in a month". I laughed a little. "It's not contagious Guy, you can come in you know". I smiled at him.  
  
"I didn't know whether you'd". He began.  
  
"I know". I acknowledged what he was going to say.  
  
"I thought you might like these, something to brighten up the place". He put the flowers down on the cabinet at my side.  
  
"Thanks". I replied, the conversation so far had been strained, probably due to how awful I had been the past 2 months. "Guy, I know this probably won't mean much, but I'm sorry for everything". I felt tears welling up, remembering the awful words, nasty looks and everything else I had said or done to him.  
  
"It means the world Con. I'm sorry too, I". I cut him off again.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one who broke us up, the one who ruined our friendship, the one who put myself in this bed. I was out of control and never realised who I was hurting on the way". A stray tear emerged, something Guy had never witnessed more than once before.  
  
"Why"? He looked at me deeply, taking the seat by my bed.  
  
"I don't know why, I suppose it started when I first went out with CJ, I did purposely drink the beer, and the next morning when I went to be sick, CJ was already there being sick, she said it was because when you partied like she did, you put a little weight on. Then I started going out with CJ regularly and I don't know, I found myself throwing up after every meal. I thought I was fat because Scooter fancied Julie, no guy had looked at me and you had girls hanging from your arms and I wanted to make you jealous". I admitted.  
  
"You didn't need to make me jealous". He began, again I cut him short.  
  
"I know I didn't, but I felt like I did".  
  
"Con let me finish, you didn't need to make me jealous, because I already was".  
  
"Huh". I looked at him intently.  
  
"Chris, who I sit beside in Math, he likes you, and when he said that he thought you were hot in gym, I kind of started a fight with him". He admitted.  
  
"How come I never knew about this"? I laughed a little.  
  
"I was with Charlie, Adam and Fulton, I made them all promise not to tell a soul". He laughed a little.  
  
"Can we be friends again? I've missed not being able to talk to you, to have fun with you and the guys, like we used to".  
  
"You better believe it, when you get outta this place, I'm gonna make sure you have a smile plastered on your face". He told me, smiling his trademark smile that always made me weak in the knees, I realised then how much I still loved him.  
  
"Thanks Guy".  
  
"What for I haven't done anything YET". He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.  
  
"You've done more than you know already". I smiled at him. "You always were the one for me". I whispered under my breath, not wanting him to hear, but wanting myself to hear.  
  
"You're still the one". He mumbled back.  
  
"What"? I shot my head up and looked into his deep, sea green eyes.  
  
"You're still the one, I love"!  
  
Ha I'm finishing the story right HERE!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
